Anniversary Series
by IndieRa
Summary: sasuke and sakura's sweet anniversary
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's "NARUTO"  
**WARNING:** There's a slight sleaze scene in this story...

**Anniversary Series (chapter 1):** __

_**"The Forgetten Day"**_

He woke up with his eyes half closed and looked at the clock that read 10:00. He looked through the window and saw it was already bright and sunny. He then brushed his fingers on his lover's short pink hair. After a minute or two, he got up out of bed and gently placed Sakura's head on the pillow. He then put on his boxers coz he was completely naked (me drooling). Then he went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared bacon and eggs, with bread toast and slices of mangoes for both of them.

It was already 10:30 when the pink-haired Konouchi woke up. She sat up covering her body with the white blanket then rubbed her eyes as she opened them and stretched out her arms and gave out a big yawn. Then she looked at the clock and saw it was already 10:31. She then said to herself, _"Dammit! I still have to go to the hospital at 11:30 and I nearly have an hour to prepare!"_ Then she noticed Sasuke wasn't there beside her anymore so she yelled out his name, _"Saassuukkeeee?!"_ Sasuke heard her calling him as he was about to place the last plate on the tray. Then he yelled back,  
_"I'm coming Sakura!" _and he carried the tray to the bedroom.

_"Good Morning Sakura!"_ he greeted with a smile as he entered the room.  
_"Good Morning Sasuke!"_ sakura replied.  
_"Wow! You prepared all of these?"_ Sakura asked in amazement.  
_"U-huh!"_ Sasuke replied with a nod and smiled.  
_"That is so sweet of you!"_ She said and kissed him while he placed the tray on the side table.  
_"Thank you! Itadakimasu!"_ Sasuke said. So they both got there plates and started eating there breakfast. Sakura wondered and thought to herself,  
_"Sasuke's so sweet today but he hasn't greeted me yet (it was there anniversary as bf-gf)..It's impossible for him to forget this day! Oh wel...maybe he'll greet me later.."_ She pouted a bit then sighed.  
_"Sakura?"_ Sasuke called her attention while he was slicing a bite size of his bacon.  
_"Yes?"_ Sakura replied.  
_"Are you going to the hospital today?"_ He asked.  
_"Yeah! I have a lot of stuff to do. How about you? What are you going to do today?" _She asked

_"Me? I'm going to see Naruto (who's now Hokage) and help him with his paperworks._" Sasuke replied.  
_"Oh..I see.." _She reacted.  
_"You better hurry Sakura, or you're gonna be late!"_ Sasuke said.  
_"I know!"_ She replied, as she had her last bite. Then she grabbed her towel and rushed to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked as she saw her in such a hurry then he returned there plates on the tray and carried them donwstairs.

Afterwhich, he went back to the bedroom and removed his boxers and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then opened the door knob and went inside the bathroom that was inside the bedroom. Upon entering, he saw his girl's sexy silhoutte on the shower curtain. Sakura noticed him as she was getting herself soaked up and asked, "Can't you wait for your turn?" Sasuke then opened the shower curtain and said, _"No!"_ and had a naughty grin as he joined Sakura.  
He stood behind her while both of them were getting soaked up and wet. He then wrapped his arms around her fondling her breasts, while licking her neck.  
Sakura moaned and got turned on. Then she snapped out of her senses and said,  
_"We're gonna be late you know!?"_ Then Sasuke whispered on her ear, _"I know"_  
then he removed his arms around her. They both scrubbed each other's back and enjoyed there shower together. As soon as they were done taking there shower and finished dressing up, Sakura asked, _"Are you gonna stay here for the night"_  
while stuffing things into her bag. Sasuke was fixing his hair facing the mirror and looked at Sakura's reflection and answered, _"Only if you want me to.."_ He smiled. Then Sakura zipped her bag and looked at Sasuke's reflection on the mirror and replied, _"I'd love too!"_ giving him that sexy look.

_"Are you ready?"_ he asked.  
_"Yeah!"_ She said. So they both hurriedly went downstairs.  
_"Take care Sakura!" _He said.  
_"You too.._" Sakura replied as they kissed and then parted ways.

When Sakura was on her way to work, she wondered why Sasuke hasn't greeted her yet, _"Maybe he forgot! Ohh.. just wait Sasuke til I get my hands on you tonight"_  
She pouted and finally reached the hospital.

**-END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** The characters in this story are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

**Anniversary Series (chapter 2): **

**_"His Plan"_**

The clock stroke 4:00 pm while he was on the couch at Naruto's office, staring blankly at the window. The orange-haired hokage noticed him so he stopped scanning one of the files and called his attention, "Oi! Sasuke! Are you alright?" Then the raven-  
haired man answered, "Yeah! I-I-I'm fine!" as he shook his had and came back to his senses. Then he asked, "Hey Naruto! Is it alright if I go out early today?" "Why?" Naruto asked back as he raised a brow at his bestfriend. "Well.. It's because.  
uhmm... errr.. uhh.." Sasuke stuttered. "I'm waiting Sasuke"  
Naruto said impatiently while he paused lifting a page on a file he was scanning. Then Sasuke answered, "It's because I'm going to prepare a surprise dinner for Sakura tonight..ehehe"  
he shyly giggled while scratchin the back of his head.  
Then Naruto closed the folder and exclaimed, "Aaaah! Sasuke,  
since when did you become so cheezy and romantic? hmmmmm"  
"Baka!" Sasuke grinned. "...it's our annivesary today, and I just wanna do something special for her. After all, she's been a great girl." He said with a smile. "OOhhh.. I see.. So, are you gonna ask her tonight?"Naruto asked excitedly. "Yeah.  
I'm a bit anxious of what her reaction might be." Sasuke replied.  
Then Naruto said with a smile, "Well don't be! I'm sure Sakura-  
chan won't let you down!" "I hope so.." Sasuke whispered to his inner-self.

Then he paused for a minute and asked Naruto,  
"Hey! How did it go when you asked Hinata?"The orange-haired Hokage stood up. He turned around and looked through the window as he cupped his hands behind him and said, "Well, I invited her to have dinner with me in a fancy restaurant. We talked so much that night and thought it was the right time to ask her. When I did, she fainted and took her almost 10 mins. to recover"  
They both laughed and Naruto said sincerely from his heart,  
"I'm really lucky and happy and to have her.." Then Sasuke stood and walked towards Naruto and stood beside him and said,  
"I'm happy for you, Naruto!" then he gave his bestfriend a pat on the shoulder. Then Naruto answered, "Thank you.. Well You better get going Sasuke, or you won't make it in time"  
So Sasuke nodded and stood up and went to open the door. When he was about to go out, Naruto yelled at him, "Oi! SAsuke! You better not hurt Sakura-chan, coz if you do..." Sasuke butted in and asked annoyingly, "Do what?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes and answered in a serious tone, "I'm gonna kill you"  
Then Sasuke smirked and replied, "You can count on me"  
"Goodluck!" Naruto said, and SAsuke went out of the office.

He hurriedly went to the market to buy all the stuff he needed.  
He bought a ready to cook chicken, vegetables for the sald,  
cream puff, a bottle of wine, and Sakura's favorite-- chocolate mousse (just made that up..) Afterwhich, he quickly ran off towards Sakura's place and miticuously prepared everything.  
As soon as he was finished, he covered the dinning table with a white mantle. Then he placed candles on the center and in the living room, then he thought something was missing. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I forgot to buy flowers!" So he quickly ran out of the house and went to Yamanako Ino's flower shop. He bought red and white roses, and immediately went back home. Now the table was already set, and he then said to himself,  
"I'm sure she'll gonna love this." Then he decided go upstairs and prepare himself for that night. He took a quick shower and afterwhich he wore black pants and a white polo with long sleeves. Then he fixed his hair and spritz on some perfume on his neck and wrist.

**-END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **Characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

**Anniversary Series (chapter 3): **

_**"A Night to Remember"**_

_"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan"_ The nurses at the hospital said as she waved goodbye to them, She got out of the building. She looked at her watched and it was already, 6:00 PM and walked all the way home. When she got nearer to her house, she noticed the lights were off and there was no noise. She wondered, _"Where could Sasuke be?"_ When she got in front of the door, she searched for her key and opened the knob. As soon as she entered, the stereo suddenly turned on and played a relaxing jazz music. Then the candles on the living room and on the the dinning table suddenly lit up, just like magic. She started to wonder what the hell was going on while she stood in the middle of her living room. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand from behind so she turned around and saw a handsome young man in a white polo and black pants, with black raven hair carrying a bouquet of red roses...it was Sasuke. _"Happy Anniversary, my love!"_ Sasuke greeted her offering her the bouquet. Sakura blushed and took the red roses and said, "Happy Anniversary!". She never thought Sasuke had planned this all along. Sasuke then took her hand and led her to the dinning room. Sakura saw all the delicious and scrumptious food on the table and asked, _"You prepared all of these?"_ Sasuke answered, _"Yes!"_ Then he smiled and said,  
_"Shall we?"_ And Sakura replied, _"Sure! I'm starving.."_ then she giggled. They both sat across each other as they enjoyed there meal and wine with great and interesting conversations.

_"Would like to dance?"_ Sasuke asked as he stared at her bright green eyes. Sakura blushed and answered, "Yes, of course!" So they both stood up and Sasuke took his lovely girl's hand and led her to the living room. They danced as the cozy yet sexy jazz music was playing. Soon enough, Sakura's arms were on his shoulders while Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist. Then she leaned her head on his man's shoulder and whispered,  
_"This is the best anniversary!_" Then Sasuke said, _"You aint seeing everything yet.." _Sakura drew back a little and curiously asked, "What do you mean?" Sasuke then placed his on his pocket as he searched for a small casket. Then he knelt down on one knee in front of her beloved, opening the casket and asked, _"Sakura, will you marry me?"_ Sakura's face turned red at what she heard. She felt a sudden rush of blood beneath her veins. She then stared at the silver ring with a diamond stud, and with the a "Sasuke and Sakura...forever.." carved behind it. It was a lovely ring fit for a lovely lady. Then she thought to herself, _"Could this be real? Uchiha Sasuke's asked me to marry him? My dream finally came true!"_ Sasuke called her name, _"Sakura?" _as he gulped waiting for her lover to reply. She then came back to her senses and said with a joyous tone, _"Yes.. I will!"_ Upon hearing this, Sasuke leaped for joy and carried his Sakura and spinned around. Both were happy and laughing.

Then Sasuke held the ring on one hand, while the other took Sakura's hand. She blushed when Sasuke placed the silver shiny ring on her finger. She looked at her ring for a second and saw her beautiful it was and how it perfectly fits her. Then he looked at Sasukes' face and stared at his dark orbs, and him say,_ "I love you Sakura!"_. And she said _"I love you Sasuke!"_ she said back. Then Sasuke stooped his face lower just enough to reach her radiant face and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke had his arms on Sakura's waist while they kissed.

It was such a romantic moment for both of them. They kissed with so much passion. The candles were still lit as dim light surrounded the room, and the music was continuously playing. Then they stopped as Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers and said, _"Forever?"_  
She smiled and said, _"Forever!..."_

**-END-**

_please comment! thanks!_


End file.
